sudekifandomcom-20200213-history
Main Characters
There are eight main characters in Sudeki, seven of whom are playable. Each character specialises in a particular type of combat and each possesses their individual strengths and weaknesses. This page is a summary of all main characters. For a list of other characters, visit Supporting Characters. '' Tal Tal was born in a rural community in the Illumina Countryside, and was raised mainly by his mother, Idah, and also had a younger brother, who resembles Kazel, ironically. Tal's father, General Arlo, didn't often come home, due to his duty as one of the Illumina Guard, and was almost nonexistent in Tal's life, to the point where Idah and Arlo eventually divorced. This left Tal to become the man of the house, assuming a leader-like role and learning a variety of practical skills, as well as growing physically stronger. However, at the age of 14, Aklorian raiders killed his family, and left his hometown in ruins. Tal was then forced to find his estranged father, who sent him to military college in Illumina, and Tal then found himself quickly climbing the ranks of the Illumina Guard. Tal is also the descendent of Kariston the Wolf, and is a highly trained and skillful swordsman. ''For more information, visit the Tal page. Ailish Daughter of Queen Lusica and princess of Illumina, Ailish is Illumina's royal princess. Since she was young she was gifted with magical abilities. Her father, Baron Felson, died a tragic and mysterious death when Ailish was conceived. She was led to live a sheltered life that left her yearning for more, to go out and venture into the world. Though she lacked friends of the same stature as herself, her only friend is Yemi, her maidservant. Ailish likes to sit at her balcony and watch the castle guards, particularly Tal, train in the courtyard below. She is the Descendant of Olivitess the Eagle and her chosen weapon is a staff. When fighting with Ailish, the view goes into first person. For more information, visit the Ailish page. Elco A tireless scientist, and extremely clever for his age, Elco is the head science officer of Illumina, working directly for the queen. At a young age, he was already a genius, and at the age of 14, discovered the power of crystals. From there, his career skyrocketed and eventually found himself working for the queen herself. However, during one of his experiments, Elco lost his left arm, and had a mechanical one grafted on, paid by Queen Lusica. During his sabbatical, he fell in love with Tilly, and they were eventually married. However, his work gradually began to take place over Tilly, as his drive for returning the debt for the queen rose, and his dedication took the form of the new Peace Shield. For more information, visit the Elco page. Buki The huntress Buki's parents were leaders of the hunting pack that provided food for the people of her village. When a great plague struck the village, all of the adults died leaving the children on their own. The village shaman saw this as a way of renewing the tribe, so he took Buki under his wing and trained her. She is an Anthropomorph, a race of half-human half-animal beings sharing the world with humans. She holds great respect for the mystical world and honors the deities that watch over it. Buki is also a formidable warrior - she is the Descendant of Mo the great Cat and her weapon of choice are wrist mounted blades. For more information, visit the Buki page. Kazel Kazel is the head of the Cyantine Armed Forces and is the Aklorian counterpart of Tal. His past is unknown, but it is revealed that Talos is his brother, though the siblings both possess a deep hatred for one another. His weapon of choice is the sword and excels in melee combat. For more information, visit the Kazel page. Alexine Alexine is the daughter of a wealthy family and is the Aklorian counterpart of Ailish. It is unknown as to why she is without her family, though it seems that she is taking residence at Cyantine Citadel. Alexine, like Ailish to Tal, possesses a certain partiality towards Kazel, though it isn't quite as obvious. Alexine's weapon of choice, like Ailish, is the staff and specialises in offensive and supportive magic. For more information, visit the Alexine page. Nico A wise and skillful anthropomorph, she is the Aklorian counterpart of Buki. Like Buki, Nico holds a deep respect for the magical realms and its guardians. Nico works as a tracker for the Aklorian army, after her clan disintegrated, and is a key ally to their forces. Also like her counterpart, Nico specialises in melee combat and her weapon of choice are her wrist mounted blades. For more information, visit the Nico page. Cafu A gentle artist who knows the value of dreams in the human experience, he is the Aklorian counterpart of Elco. His ideologies greatly contradict with that of his counterpart, being a quiet idealist, in comparison to Elco's realism. Of the eight characters, Cafu is the only one the player does not get to control during the course of the game. He is shown to use a gun when he first encountered Elco and the others, and may also be able to use a jetpack, as shown on his character model. For more information, visit the Cafu page. Back to the [[Sudeki Wiki Homepage|main Sudeki wiki page.]] Category:Characters